I'm Yours
by Danielle Prince
Summary: Songfic. En la batalla final, Severus se rehúsa a morir y va en busca de alguien.


**Nada es mio. Por favor escuchen "I'm Yours de The script" mientras leen.**

…

Él le había ordenado que lo dejara, por medio de legeremancia le había dicho que no la amaba, que nunca lo había hecho y que jamás lo haría porque ahora y siempre seria Lily y nadie mas que Lily.

Habia sido la mentira mas grande de su vida, pero había cumplido su propósito, ella con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y rencor en sus profundos ojos melados aun con renuencia lo había dejado allí en ese piso polvoriento bañado en su propia sangre. Y debía ser asi, Potter necesitaba su ayuda para acabar con esa maldita guerra del demonio y a él, a él ya se le escapaba la vida.

El veneno no avanzaba, el antídoto que con tanto ahínco habían creado juntos había dado resultado, pero la verdad era que se estaba desangrando y el ya para ser totalmente francos no quería morir. No después de haberle causado tanto dolor a su pequeña con palabras que estaban lejos de ser verdaderas.

**You've touched these tired eyes of mine****  
****And mapped my face line by line****  
****And some how growing old feels fine****  
****I listen close for I'm not smart****  
****You wrap your thoughts and works of art****  
****And there hanging on the walls of my heart.**

**(Tú tocaste estos ojos cansados míos****  
****Y marcaste mi rostro línea por línea****  
****Y de alguna manera, envejecer se siente bien****  
****Escucho de lo que no soy tan inteligente****  
****Tú colocas tus pensamientos en obras de arte****  
****Y cuelgan en las paredes de mi corazón**** )**

La amaba más que a nada en el mundo, ella era su luz, ella se había acercado hasta tocarlo con todo el cariño que alguien puede albergar derrumbando todas sus barreras como si hubiesen estado hechas de naipe, había devuelto a la vida su insensibilizado corazón y había remendado su oscura y destrozada alma. Ella era la dueña de todo su ser.

Se arrastraría por el suelo si así consiguiera su perdón. Con todo lo inteligente que era, a veces era realmente un verdadero idiota. Se castigaba mentalmente. Suplicaba. No quería morir. Cuanto había pasado ya, una hora tal vez. Ya no escuchaba el ruido de la batalla, o era que él ya se alejaba de la conciencia, cayendo en un abismo oscuro de no retorno. _Hermione_

Su sonrisa que le llenaba el pecho de alegría y esos ojos que siempre lo miraban con tanto amor, quería volver a verla. Su cabello alocado y esa inteligencia desbordante que lo retaba, quería volver a tocarla. Esa esencia gentil y bondadosa, dispuesta a ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara; quería decirle que la amaba. Una solitaria lágrima cayó de esos ojos negros como túneles. _Hermione_

**I may not have the softest touch****  
****I may not say the words as such****  
****And though I may not look like much****  
****I'm yours.****  
****And though my edge is maybe rough****  
****I never feel I'm quite enough****  
****And it may not seem like very much****  
****But I'm yours.**

**(Quizás no tenga el toque más suave****  
****Y quizás no pueda decir las palabras como tales****  
****Y aunque no parezco gran cosa****  
****Soy tuyo****  
****Y aunque mis bordes pueden ser brutos****  
****Nunca siento que estoy satisfecho****  
****Esto puede no parecer mucho****  
****Pero soy tuyo**** )**

El no podía morir, no así por lo menos. A tientas busco su varita por el suelo y como pudo cerró medianamente la herida de su cuello. Se arrastro hasta quedar sentado contra la pared y luego como pudo se puso de pie y sobre humanamente salió de la casa de los gritos.

Era una sombra que se arrastraba por los patios del colegio, que seguía adelante por pura determinación esquivando el millar de cuerpos inertes que yacían el piso. Su ropa estaba destrozada y cubierta de sangre, su piel era palida como la cera, su brazo derecho sujetaba al izquierdo que colgaba inútil a su costado. Arrastraba sus pies como si fueran de plomo.

Él la amaba, quizá no fuese la persona del trato mas suave y muchas veces no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse y podía ser un poco bruto también y ciertamente él no era nadie, y no se merecía a un ser tan puro como ella, pero él la amaba y por esa única razón iba a seguir luchando. _Hermione_

Ella lo entendía y jamás lo juzgaba. Lo esperaba siempre ahí, atenta, amorosa, paciente. Ella se encargó de encontrarlo luego de la peor noche de su vida, la noche en que había matado a Dumbledore, ella lo vio caer de rodillas derrumbado, lo vio llorar como un niño y lo amó más que nunca, lo amó con besos purificadores y brazos contenedores. Y en las noches oscuras cuando los terrores de su vida lo atacaban en pesadillas ella lo mecía en sus brazos, tarareando suaves melodías hasta que el volvía a respirar. Tenía que llegar a ella y decirle que la amaba fuera de todo lo racional, que la amaba con su cuerpo y con su alma, estuviera bien o mal él la amaba. _Hermione_

Y cuando su noche no era su noche, y su sueño no era su sueño, su corazón siempre iba a su lado, su ángel. _Hermione_

**You healed these scars****over time****  
****And braced my soul, you loved my mind****  
****Your the only angel in my life****  
****The day the news came, my best friend died****  
****My knees went weak, and you saw me cry****  
****Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes**

**(Curaste estas cicatrices con el tiempo****  
****Abrazaste mi alma****  
****Amaste mi mente****  
****Eres el único ángel de mi vida****  
****Las nuevas noticias vinieron, mi mejor amigo murió****  
****Mis rodillas se hicieron débiles y me viste llorar****  
****Dí que todavía soy el soldado en tus ojos)**

Las puertas del gran salón se habían abierto para él un segundo después de que el niño que vivió proclamara a todos sobre su inocencia. Y se produjo el silencio y todos voltearon a la vez y allí la vio, en medio de todo, cubierta de sudor, polvo y sangre. Jamás la vio tan hermosa como en ese momento. Los ojos oscuros buscaron a los color caramelo, la amaba.

**I may not have the softest touch****  
****I may not say the words as such****  
****And though I may not look like much****  
****I'm yours.****  
****And though my edge is maybe rough****  
****I never feel I'm quite enough****  
****And it may not seem like very much****  
****But I'm yours.**

**(Quizás no tenga el toque más suave****  
****Y quizás no pueda decir las palabras como tales****  
****Y aunque no parezco gran cosa****  
****Soy tuyo****  
****Y aunque mis bordes pueden ser brutos****  
****Nunca siento que estoy satisfecho****  
****Esto puede no parecer mucho****  
****Pero soy tuyo)**

Él avanzó trabajosamente, un paso tras otro. Escuchaba a su corazón latir en sus oídos, y su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa gritaba en protesta y él siguió avanzando. Nadie se movía, nadie respiraba. Y dio un paso más. Y su respiración se volvió más trabajosa. Y dio el último paso y la varita se deslizo de sus dedos y rodo por el piso.

**I may not have the softest touch****  
****I may not say the words as such****  
****And though I don't fit in that much****  
****But I'm yours.**

**(Quizás no tenga el toque más suave****  
****Y quizás no pueda decir las palabras como tales****  
****Sé que no encajo en gran parte****  
****Pero soy tuyo)**

Y él cayó de rodillas frente a ella mientras su cuerpo cedía hacia delante. Su cabeza fue a descansar en el vientre de la joven mientras ella la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba las negras hebras de cabello.

-Soy tuyo-. Fue un susurro que escapo de sus labios. Y la oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

…**.**


End file.
